User talk:Thekingsman
Crystal Imprisonment Any particular reason you deleted this power/page? I thought it was pretty useful. --Kuopiofi 14:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) New power again Hi, me again. Was thinking of a power called "Age Acceleration" in which the user can rapidly accelerate the ages of others. What do you think?Gabriel456 02:07, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thunder God Physiology just wangt to know why you felt the need to delet this page? --Blackenergy666 19:50, May 20, 2012 Mercury Physiology Could you take a look at this page, when you use search it gives "Redirected from Mercury Mimicry" instead of just the page name. Weird... --Kuopiofi 13:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Pretty much that, the thing I'm confused is that since Mercury Physiology is the correct page-name, why does it add that mention of redirect part? I haven't seen any other page do that and it doesn't seem to actually redirect from anywhere. --Kuopiofi 15:53, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Tattoo Empathy I would like to create a page called Tattoo Manipulation, but however, it says that page already exist which is redirected to Empathic Tattooing. They are both completely different. Tattoo Manipulation is mentally manipulating body art . While, Tattoo Empathy is to tattoo people and affect on how they feel and such. Could you undirect it. Many thanks as always! Cheers!~ VickFcuk 16:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alrighty then. Thanks :) Gabriel456 04:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) can you block the contirbutor who's spamming on Mountain Adaptation? he's pretty annoyingGabriel456 20:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Crystal Imprisonment/Martial Arts Mimicry Okay, two questions/requests: 1. Why did you delete the Crystal Imprisonment page? It wasn't anything... nasty like that Corporeal Evacuation page I tried to add. 2. Could you help me rename Martial Arts Mimicry to Martial Arts Intuition? Please and thank you. Smijes08 23:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What psychic powers would you say are the absolutely most powerful (Telekinesis is included in this if it is powerful enough)? What are the absolutely most powerful uses of energy manipulation as well as the strongest forms of energy to manipulate? Can you send me a list of each and every power that would fit in these categories? I am trying to find and identify the specific powers the main villain in my series should have, but I need a little help. He has Supernatural Condition in its most terrifying level, so he is covered in that regard. Please contact me as soon as you can. Thank you. Jedi Legacy 06:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Empathic Power Shifting What do you think of "Empathic Power shifting"? It allows the user to gain a random ability based on their emotions, like anger allows offensive abilities like Electricity Manipulation or Fire Manipulation, Fear allows defensive abilities like Force-Field Generation etcGabriel456 21:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) When I meant psychic powers, I also was thinking mental powers such as telepathy, illusion casting, etc. Which of those types of powers would be the absolute strongest? Also, for energy manipulation, would the strongest usages include Energy Blasts, Force-Field Manipulation, Energy Twin, etc. Which of those kinds of usages would be considered the strongest and most effective in combat? Jedi Legacy 00:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Ever heard of Sosuke Aizen? Jedi Legacy 03:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello there! Apparently I have a profile and you've been leaving me warnings on it...I had no idea since i don't have much of a clue how websites like these work, or how I could have a profile since I never made an account. You say though that you don't like my posts on omnipotence...may I ask why? I mean, I'm aware they can be pretty, well, big...but I am hoping to draw some meaningful discussion and it looks like it's working...maybe make people think about these sorts of things in a new way and get some interesting feedback. I'm not sure how my words are spam since It's not as if I'm not thinking about what I'm saying. Hopefully you'll read this quicker then I read your posts :p 04:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor aka 184.91.97.175 (not sure if that how this works *shrug) Thanks for the reply......Ahh, I'm good - I sort of figured this wasn't the right website for that sort of talk, and I pretty much ended my discussions anyway (though one user may reply and I may or may not reply to him/her - probably not, but I'll try not to make a big deal if I do), so hopefully they 'did' something...By the way, thanks for moving my posts around after I noticed I posted them to the wrong person. How powerful would you say the illusionary powers of his sword, Kyoukasuigetsu, would be if they were used to their fullest extent? Jedi Legacy 05:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) We never see what his sword is truly capable of and even in its Shikai state, Aizen wasn't even using all of his sword's true power. We never even got to see his Bankai. If his Shikai did all that damage by itself, I would hate to see what kind of destruction his Bankai would have done. Jedi Legacy 05:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC) If we ever got to see his Bankai, what do you think it would be capable of? Jedi Legacy 07:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You would think that a man as smart as Aizen would perform much more elaborate and complex uses of his illusions, since he is a grandmaster of deception and manipulation. For example, he could create hundreds of illusionary copies of himself and have the copies fight his opponent alongside him, forcing his opponent to constantly guess which one is the real Aizen. And since these are illusions, whenever they cut the target, the victim would actually believe that they are being cut to death (since you can kill someone with the use of illusions) and when the target is weakened enough from the illusionary pain, the real Aizen would step in and finish off the target with one swift stroke. Jedi Legacy 04:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I just feel like we never got to see everything Aizen had at his disposal. His Shikai had the potential to create more complex illusions than simply creating a copy of himself as a decoy or faking his death. And Aizen became too caught up in the power of his Hogyoku form to use his Bankai. I feel like Aizen's final fight against Ichigo was not satisfying at all because it was too short and we did not not see everything either combatant had at their disposal (Aizen still had his Bankai and Ichigo must have learned more tricks from Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo besides the Final Getsuga Tensho). Remember when Ichigo fought Byakuya Kuchiki? The reason why that was an epic fight was because it was long and dramatic and we got to see everything both of them could do. Jedi Legacy 06:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Let's talk about the overall concept of Illusion Manipulation. What would you say would be the most effective use of illusions whether if it is used in combat or in general? Jedi Legacy 02:44, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. You have been of great help. The reason why I was so interested is because I thought Illusion Manipulation would be an ideal mental ability for the main villain of my series and I wanted to know just how powerful Illusions can be when they are at their strongest level. I thought his variant would not just include the basic techniques, such as projecting copies of oneself, but also to look into his target's darkest fears and generate a very vivid and realistic illusion of those fears while at the same time, augmenting those fears to horrifying levels. Jedi Legacy 09:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Yo it's me again Well a while back Mystic toke out the personalities part out of the pageswas a good idea because the power doesn't make the person but could I add an 'Generic Personality' section to the page? Ärm thanks for reading Mr.Andrew:) For deletion Excuse me AndrewI call you Andrew now as a merely an formality plus your three years older than me I'm moving all of the pages up for deletion to Heromainia Wiki.Is that ok with you User Talk:Truth™ Angel Creation why did you delete Angel creation? that's a powerGabriel456 00:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) There's Demon Creation and Life Creation. all sub-powers of Creation and it only makes Angels, so it's not exactly the sameGabriel456 00:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Singularity Generation Hi, could you unredirected Black Hole Generation from Gravitational Singularity Generation as they are completely different. Doing further research, I've found out that a Black Hole and a Gravitational Singualrity is different. To put it in simple terms, a gravitational singularity is the center of a black/white hole and it is done through mathematical calculations. On the other hand, a Black Hole is the end result of a super massive star collapsing in on itself, usually after a super nova explosion. It is black because its gravity is stronger than the speed of light. An object whose gravity is so strong that nothing -- neither particles nor light -- can escape from it. To escape would require a speed greater than that of light, which will break the laws of physics, so it can't be done. I've decided to divide the page into two, one a Gravitational Singularity Generation and a Black Hole Generation. Thank you. VickFcuk 13:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC)